The present invention relates to a distribution device for diverting the flow of effluent from a wastewater treatment system into selected areas of a drain field and more particularly to a distribution box into which effluent wastewater is received and then distributed to preselected outlets from the box into selected areas of a drain field.
Wastewater treatment systems and particularly septic tanks are provided with effluent outlets whereby effluent from the tank is pumped or by gravity fed into a drain field. In order to uniformly distribute effluent into a wide area of a drain field, it is necessary to provide means to direct the flow of effluent to these selected areas. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,568 teaches a distribution joint for a septic tank system which includes a fixed flow divider to apportion the effluent between two absorbing fields. An adjustable flow control valve is taught to vary the relative amounts of effluent to be distributed between the two fields without disturbing the effluent. However, there is a need for a distribution system for effluents which provides the means to control the flow of effluent into more than two areas of a drain field.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flow distribution box for the distribution of effluent into a plurality of selected areas of a drain field.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a distribution box which includes a plurality of compartments therein for receiving effluent from a wastewater treatment system wherein each compartment within the distribution box is in flow communication with an outlet into a selected area of a drain field.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a distribution box which directs wastewater effluent into at least four selected areas of a drain field.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wastewater effluent distribution apparatus which is inexpensive to produce and highly efficient.
More particularly, the present invention provides a distribution box for a wastewater treatment system wherein the box has a top, a bottom, a back wall, a front wall, and spaced first and second outer side walls, each of the walls being connected to the bottom. An inlet from a wastewater treatment system is disposed within the back wall and at least one outlet is provided in each of the side walls and the front wall. A flow directing device is disposed within the inlet to deliver wastewater effluent in a preselected location within the distribution box. A plurality of flow dividers are provided along the bottom of the box dividing the box into a plurality of compartments into which the effluent is directed. Each of the compartments is in flow communication with one of the outlets thereby allowing for the flow director to direct effluent into selected compartments which in turn provides the effluent for selected outlets, which, in turn is in communication with conduits or laterals into selected areas of a drain field.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be obtained by consideration of the drawings and the detail of a preferred embodiment set forth hereinafter.